mhocfandomcom-20200214-history
United Kingdom general election, October 2015
11 |seat_change2= 4 |seat_change3= 8 |popular_vote1=203 |popular_vote2=200 |popular_vote3=174 |percentage1=17.8% |percentage2=17.6% |percentage3=15.3% |swing1= 7.3% |swing2= 1.4% |swing3= 5.7% |seats_needed1= |seats_needed2= |seats_needed3= |party4=Radical Socialist Party |party5=The Vanguard |party6=United Kingdom Independence Party |image4= |colour4= |colour5= |image5= |colour6= |image6= |leader4=Collective Leadership |leader5=Albrecht von Roon |leader6=Tyroncs |leader_since4=N/A |leader_since5=June 2015 |leader_since6=August 2015 |leaders_seat4=N/A |leaders_seat5=N & W Yorkshire |leaders_seat6=Kent & E Sussex |last_election4=13 seats, 13.9% |last_election5=7 seats, 7.2% |last_election6=14 seats, 14.1% |seats_before4=0 |seats_before5=7 |seats_before6=14 |seats4=14 |seats5=9 |seats6=9 |seats_after4= |seats_after5= |seats_after6= |seat_change4= 1 |seat_change5= 2 |seat_change6= 5 |popular_vote4=136 |popular_vote5=85 |popular_vote6=85 |percentage4=12.0% |percentage5=7.5% |percentage6=7.5% |swing4= 1.9% |swing5= 0.3% |swing6= 6.6% |seats_needed4= |seats_needed5= |seats_needed6= |map_image= |map_size= |title=Prime Minister |before_election=RadioNone |before_party=Green Party |party_name= |posttitle=Elected Prime Minister |after_election=Can triforce |after_party=Labour Party }} The Model United Kingdom general election of October 2015 was held between 5 October 2015 and 10 October 2015 to elect the 4th Parliament of the Model United Kingdom. Voting took place in all 115 parliamentary constituencies of the United Kingdom, each electing between two and six Members of Parliament to the House of Commons, the dominant house of Parliament. Polls and commentators predicted the outcome would be a victory for Can triforce and the Labour Party. Opinion polls were eventually proven to have underestimated the Conservative vote, while many had overestimated Labour. Many senior politicians have also cited that the eventual Labour succcess was a result of what many perceived as Corbynmania. Having governed in coalition with the Green Party, the Communist Party, the Socialist Party and the Scottish National Party at various times since March 2015, the Labour Party won 22 seats and 17.8% of the vote, with the Conservative Party very closely behind with just one less seat and three less votes than Labour. Since the election, many senior figures and newspapers have questioned the accuracy of the opinion polls. The two main polling organisations involved were the MBBC and Endeavour, with the former perceived to be biased towards the Labour Party and the latter towards the Conservative Party. The MHOC Sun also uncovered that the Endeavour exit poll might have been rigged, while Endeavour was also accused of interfering with MBBC polling data in a public spat between ElliottC99 and Endeavour. The election marked the best result for the Labour Party and the Liberal Democrats since the first general election and the worst ever for the Green Party and the United Kingdom Independence Party, who both experienced a net decrease of five seats. Plaid Cymru, enjoyed a surge in support since the formation as an official party and became the largest party in Wales by winning 2 of the 3 seats in Wales, mostly at the expense of Labour and UKIP. Plaid Cymru received more votes that the Scottish National Party who had experienced a drastic decline in their support and saw their number of seats halve. The Green Party had their lowest ever share of the vote with 6.4%, however they remained in government. The United Kingdom Independence Party also declined in support, and their poor showing has prompted some politicians to call for their leader, Tyroncs, to resign. Results Aftermath The election and its aftermath saw a number of controversies. TheQuipton and JellyTom were both temporarily the recipients of shadowbans from the reddit admins, in the wake of privately messaging a number of reddit users. The election night proper saw a number of highly prominent members lose their seats. In surprising results, the Green Party lost all but one of its incumbent constituency MPs, only holding one due to the Liberal Democrats not standing enough, including sitting Prime Minister RadioNone and their English convenor Cocktorpedo. Other major political movements of the night included the defeat of sitting MP Theyeatthepoo, who denounced the strategy of the Vanguard as being responsible for his loss. Coalition Negotiations The Rainbow Coalition The Rainbow Coalition (Also referred to as TLC 2 or TLC + PP) was the resulting governing coalition from GE4, it consisted of (in size order) The Labour Party, The Liberal Democrats, The Green Party, the Pirate Party and RoryTime. The negotiations took longer that the original 3 days, and therefore the coalition deadline was extended. During negotiations, purpleslug briefly defected to the Conservative Party, annoyed at the current negotiations. However, he defected back to the Liberal Democrats the following day. RoryTime was brought into the fold hours before the deadline, resulting the Nationalist Coalition not having enough MPs to form the second largest coalition. The Nationalist Coalition The short-lived Nationalist Coalition was a highly controversial and short-lived coalition that formed with the intent of becoming the Official Opposition, it included (In order of size) Vanguard, UKIP and Plaid Cymru. Originally only including these parties, the coalition expanded during the coalition negotiations to include the SNP, the British Libertarians, and RoryTime. However, these parties did not ultimately join. It was beaten to the Official Opposition in the final hours of the coalition forming period as RoryTime joined the Rainbow Coalition and British Libertarians joining the Conservatives to form the Official Opposition. The coalition disbanded shortly after it was announced Her Majesty's Most Loyal Opposition would not be the Nationalist Coalition Plaid Cymru Plaid Cymru were heavily affected by Alexwagbo's decision to join the Nationalist Coalition, with members branding him a meme and a sellout. This led to numerous influential members of Plaid Cymru leaving for other parties, including Sistersin and ThatThingInTheCorner, the only Plaid Cymru Lord in the House of Lords, who left to join the Liberal Democrats. Category:General elections